


Reacted

by Sens8tional



Series: Zude Drabbles [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sens8tional/pseuds/Sens8tional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reactions to the zude kiss in 304.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reacted

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I might make another with just Oscars POV after finding out about this from jail but I'm undecided at the moment.

-  
Lionel  
-

They're in her office approximately thirty minutes after the infamous coming out of Zero. It was chaos after the two broke apart, crowds forming, each one with its own purpose. You had the Devils, each member wanting to understand what the hell was going on. You had fans screaming, either out of love or hate, Jude honestly couldn't tell, everything was a dull background, fading away, his whole focus on Zero and what he just did. Then, you had the reporters, large cameras flashing, each one trying to get the perfect angle of the two so that they could be the first ones with the newest headline. An out pro-basketball player? Unheard of. Fortunately, Lionel, with a help of security, managed to escort the two of them away from the court, the shouts of the crowds dissipating as they moved farther and farther away from mayhem. 

"What the hell was that?" Lionel demanded, furious, as she paced back and forth between the two men, once they were safely in her office. "Do you have any idea on what you just did?" 

Zero shared a look with Jude before the blond looked at Lionel, "Yeah, and I don't regret it. I kissed Jude, it's that simple." 

Lionel scuffed, aware of the hopeful look Jude sent Zeros way, love was a real pain in the ass sometimes. "It's that simple? You kissed a man, who happens to be your boss on live television! Do you think sports entertainment will find this type of unprofessionalism cute?" 

Zero gave her a look, jaw ticking in irritation. "Look, what I did wasn't something I've planned but I am sick and tired of watching everyone around me get to have what I can't!" 

"This isn't a decision you can make on a whim because your too much of a women to keep your feelings in check, yes, with Derek and Ahsha it was a much different situation and a lot easier to handle but not everyone will be happy about this. Ratings will drop, your popularity may plummet, hell a team might not even sign with you because of all the drama that will come along."

Jude, who for the most part intends to stay silent, lays his hand of Zeros thigh, giving him a look. Zero sighs, and takes a deep breath, "I know I haven't been the most popular amongst the media..." 

"That's an understatement," Lionel says amused, stopping her pacing so that she's leaning against the front of her desk. "Look, I'm really happy for you boys, can't say I wasn't surprised when it was Zero who you were having your secret gay love affair with, Jude but with a face like that, I guess anything is possible." 

"Lionel," Jude begin but she stops him with a raise of her hand. 

"Nothing will change, I'll make sure of that, but I want to make something very clear, this isn't a fling that we can just let pass in a couple months with a few PR stunts. You two are in this, with Oscar behind bars and Jelena and Terrence wanting to buy out the company, we will use this to our advantage. So, get ready boys, we got a lot of work to do." 

-  
Pete  
-

Zero was called into Petes office an hour after Lionel let them go, with a demand that they be back at the building tomorrow morning to discuss further notions. The door barely closed behind them before Jude was pushing Zero against the wall, crowding into his space with a grin. 

Zero rolled his eyes, "What?" 

"You kissed me?" Jude said, eyes bright, mouth quirked up in a grin, "Why?" 

"Let's just say, something convinced me that I was making a mistake. You understand me. You like me for who I am, not because I'm some image that needs to be praised so I'll be on their team. People take advantage, but you don't and I...I love you for that." 

Jude grinned, wide and open. Unguarded, he leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away after a moment but Zero moved forward, nipping at Jude's bottom lip, wanting more. Jude laughed, and nudged Zero away. He cupped Zeros face in his hands, thumbs rubbing softly over his cheeks, "I love you too."

Zero sucked in a deep breath, opening his mouth to respond but the moment was broken when someone cleared their throat. It was Pete. 

"Zero, can I, uh, speak to you for a moment, privately?" 

Zero nodded, giving Jude a peck and a promise to meet back with him later before he was following Pete towards his office. 

Pete closes the door behind them and Zero takes a seat in the chair. Pete walks over and sits on the corner of his desk. 

"Now before you say anything..." Zero begins, ready to defend himself but Pete cuts him off. 

"I'm proud of you." 

"Hear me o—wait what?" 

"I'm proud of you." He repeats, "It took a lot of guts but I'm going to warn you, you're an important member of the team, whatever happens between you and Jude, keep out of the court. I'm want 100% focus, no drama, I already get enough of that with Ahsha and Sloane here." 

"Yes sir, I understand," Zero says, relieved. 

"I mean it Zero, if you can't do that, I'm benching you." 

"Don't worry, Coach, I won't be a problem." 

Pete smiles, "Good. You can leave, I'm sure you'll want some time alone with Jude now that everyone is hounding you for answers." 

Zero nods and moves to open the door, but before he exits he turns to Pete and says, "You don't think the guys'll be different right, I'm not dealing with High School drama because they don't want to be near the guy who fucks other guys." 

"If you have a problem, let me know, I'll take care of it." 

Zero nods and shuts the door behind him.

-  
Derek  
-

Zero was cornered when he was coming out of the showers. Derek grasped his shoulder and said, quietly, "Can I talk to you?" 

Zero, a bit apprehensive, agreed. "What do you want?" 

Derek, a bit uncomfortable himself, managed to ground out, "I just want to offer my congratulations. Can't say I'm not surprised about Jude, I had my suspicions but I was totally thrown with what happened back at the game. I wasn't expecting you to be gay." 

"Bisexual." Zero corrects, crossing his arms over his chest, towel still wrapped around his hips. 

Derek shots him a look and nods slowly, "Right." He pauses before continuing. "This type buisness is tough as is, I can't imagine what it would be like to come out, that was pretty ballsy." 

"This isn't going to change anything between us."

Derek smirks and nods, "I figured, but Lionel told me that you were the one who gave Jude the information about Terrence and Jelena. Whether or not you did it on purpose, you saved my ass and I appreciate that. So, again, thanks. I'll see you around." And he leaves, going towards his locker to get ready for practice. 

Zero wants to hate the guy but he can't help but feel a bit grateful. Coming out put more weight on his shoulders than he originally thought. The fact that Derek was civil, created peace between the two. At least, for the time being, that is.

-  
Jelena  
-

She found him walking with Jude. Zero having come from practice and Jude from a meeting with the league. She stopped in front of them with a grin, eyes glinting dangerously, gym bag hanging off her shoulders. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Devils's newest power couple. You're all over the news, you know. I can't go anywhere without seeing your faces plastered on every magazine. It's a brilliant move, getting Lionel to agree to having you use her prized EVP as a way to win popularity amongst the public. Nobody's focused on my potential on running this company with Terrence, instead they're too focused on seeing Zero, pro-basketball player and Jude Kinkade, the son of a murderer locking lips on my court!" Sarcasm drips off every word. 

"This isn't a stunt, Jelena. Lionel had nothing to do with this," Judes the first one to speak up. Zeros to busy glaring at the bitch to really say anything. "Zero and I are together." 

She laughs, jaunty and amused, "No man as disgusting and man whorish as Zero could ever love a man as sweet and broken as Jude Kinkade. I mean this whole relationship tells us about your charachter Zero, the one person you fall in love with happens to be so fucked up not even his daddy could love him." 

Zero's pissed. Nostrils flared, body tensed, fists curled, jaw clenched. Jelena's eyes widen when Zero strides towards her, she backs up to avoid him but finds herself pressed up against one of the walls. Jude's trying to get Zero to calm down but the blond doesn't listen, just leans in real close and growls, "If you ever insult my boyfriend again, I'll personally make sure your fiancé never steps foot on that court ever again." 

Jelena swallows thickly before her face hardens, "Get the hell out of my face," Zero, obliges, stepping back as Jelena brushes past them. 

"What the hell was that!?" Jude asks, shocked at what just happened.

Zero takes a deep breath, eyes closing to keep his emotions in check. When he reopens them, he's much calmer, "Nothing, let's just go home, okay?" 

-  
Lucas  
-

Lucas is coming into the building carrying two cups of coffee. Halfway though, he notices Zero coming his way. He gives him a grin oblivious to the fact that Zero looks anything but welcoming. 

"Hey Zero, do you know where I can find Jude, I brought him coffee to apologize for not being able to meet him at center court, family emergencies and all, you know?" He winks and chuckles and Zero does too, humorlessly but laughs nonetheless. Of course, Lucas isn't paying attention to notice how Zeros 'humor' transcends into anger. 

He shouts when Zero punches him in the face. Lucas stumbles back, coffee falling out of his hands and staining the floor around them, "Zero, what the fuck!?" 

Zero just smirks and punches him again, this time knocking him onto the ground. Lucas cups his nose, horrified when his hand comes back with blood. Zero kneels down besides him and grasps him by his shirt, "You're fired." 

Lucas's eyes widen, "What...what are you talking about? Fired?...Zero!" 

"Lucas?" Both Zero and Lucas look over and sure enough Jude is standing in front of them, confused. "What's going on?" 

"Sorry babe, just wanted to teach him a lesson." 

Lucas's eyebrows rose up in alarm at the term of endearment. Babe? 

Lucas, of course, nearly chokes in surprise when Zero pushes himself off the floor and into Jude's arms, mouth immediately seeking his. 

By the time they pull away, Lucas is long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at zudefanfics!


End file.
